


Family Halloween Costumes

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Attempt at Humor, Child Peter, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Couple, Tony is a little shit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve, c'è una motivazione particolare per cui Peter è vestito da Trilli e tu sei vestito da Peter Pan e sul letto c'è un costume da Capitan Uncino che deduco tu ti aspetti che IO indossi?” chiese Tony entrando in cucina, loro figlio in sottofondo che in salotto chiedeva a Natasha se volesse la polvere per volare anche lei.<br/>“Quando siamo andati al negozio di costumi gli ho detto che poteva scegliere quello che preferiva per travestirsi e ha scelto Trilli.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Halloween Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

** _Family Halloween Costumes_ **

__  
Prompt: _Stony: Tony è costretto da Steve a vestirsi per Halloween perché entrambi devono accompagnare Peter a fare "Dolcetto o scherzetto". Bonus se hanno tutti e tre vestiti coordinati._  


“Steve, c'è una motivazione particolare per cui Peter è vestito da Trilli e tu sei vestito da Peter Pan e sul letto c'è un costume da Capitan Uncino che deduco tu ti aspetti che IO indossi?” chiese Tony entrando in cucina, loro figlio in sottofondo che in salotto chiedeva a Natasha se volesse la polvere per volare anche lei.

“Quando siamo andati al negozio di costumi gli ho detto che poteva scegliere quello che preferiva per travestirsi e ha scelto Trilli.” rispose solo Steve finendo di preparare un panino col burro d'arachidi e la marmellata per Peter.

“Okay, ma questo mi dice solo che stiamo facendo un fantastico lavoro come genitori nel non mettere stereotipi nella testa di nostro figlio, non il perché dei costumi in generale.” insisté Tony sedendosi ad uno degli sgabelli della penisola e ficcando un dito nel vasetto della marmellata.

“Ho promesso a Peter che quest'anno avremmo fatto TrickOrTreat tutti e tre insieme e ha insistito perché ci mettessimo in costume anche noi due. E ha insistito anche per scegliere da cosa travestirci tutti e tre.” spiegò come se fosse ovvio.

“Quindi tu da prestante eroe in calzamaglia eternamente giovane e io da vecchio rimbambito che s'è fatto mangiare una mano da un coccodrillo perché non riesce a disfarsi del suddetto adolescente.” borbottò Tony fissando male il marito quando allontanò il barattolo di marmellata dalle sue grinfie.

“Secondo nostro figlio nella sua versione della storia Trilli convince Uncino che essere buoni è più divertente e quindi lui e Peter fanno la pace.” ridacchiò Steve tagliando la crosta dal panino e porgendola a Tony che la mangiò continuando a fissarlo perplesso. “E ha aggiunto che a te poi non servirà neppure la barba.”

Tony sbuffò, ma si voltò a fissare loro figlio quando entrò in cucina e si issò sullo sgabello chiedendo a gran voce se il suo panino fosse pronto.

“L'anno prossimo lo scelgo io il costume.” aggiunse solo Tony facendo il solletico a Peter.

 

  
L'anno successivo, per sfortuna di Steve, Peter approvò la scelta di costumi proposta da Tony. Il giorno dopo, sui giornali risaltava la foto che Tony stesso aveva postato su instagram: Peter, vestito da Bianconiglio, sorrideva tra le braccia di un sorridente Tony nei panni del Cappellaio Matto, Steve accanto a loro con un'espressione esasperata mentre indossava controvoglia un costume da Alice che gli calzava a malapena. Perlomeno a Steve era riuscito di convincere Tony a non scegliere la versione del vestito con la gonna più corta.


End file.
